


The war in us [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	The war in us [fanart]

In the Harry Potter saga , I have always regretted that the post-war period is not more developed.  
Especially as I 'm a big supporter of the relationship Harry / Hermione, I have wanted to see the face the beginning of their adult lives together.  
This fanart was designed in 2013. I trained to do portraits of Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe before starting.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053426231527.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053425939630.jpg.html)


End file.
